Whatever
by A man called wolverine
Summary: Ferb and Stacy team up to find out the motive of one of the most shocking acts of terrorism in Danville. Why did this happen? Reviews are welcome and check out Chapter 3. It is very important to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever**

**I do not own anything of Phineas and Ferb . Otherwise, Phineas and Isabella would be a couple. Rated strong T for the sheer violence in it. Do not hate this story, hate the inspiration, aka all the mass shooters and the terrorists.**

**BREAKING NEWS: **

This just in, reports of shots fired at the Fireside Girls lodge in Danville, we now go the helicopter for aerial coverage of the crisis. What's going on Candace?

**Candace: **

**There seems to be a 21 year old female; and it appears that... wait, is that my brother Ferb? I am going down to see if I can stop the shooting before he gets hurt. Wish me luck Stacy, I'm going in.**

**Stacy:**

You can't do this, the shooter also has links to Middle East terrorists. She did just visit Syria a few weeks ago. She can call in to ISIL if the situation turns into a crisis. She can start a war if she wants to. There is very little any of us can do. Do you understand? Are you there Candace?

**Candace: (talking to shooter) Oh my god! Why did you do this? Wait, what are you doing? (talking to newsroom) Oh my god, she's gonna shoot! **

**(shots heard and an explosion is in the background)**

**Stacy:**

Oh no... I can't believe what just happened. This is my least favorite part of the job but I have to say it; one of our coleages is a victim of the attack on the Fireside lodge. Candace Flynn, was trying to stop the attack, but fell to her plan. This reminds me of my time covering the war in my home country of the Phillipines. Wait a minute, I just picked up live feed from the site.

**Shooter:**

Hey Stacy, your little sister is gone, and so are her friends. All I have to do is finish off a green haired friend and then I will head to another world. (speaks in Arabic).

**Stacy:**

The cops are on their way, so your little plot will not succeed. Plus, Ferb will not bend to any blackmail that you have planned.

**(_cops arrive and a gunfight breaks out) _Shooter: You're gonna die!...**

June 27, an unlucky day in the Flynn-Fletcher and Shapiro families. We lost our fathers on this day, and now this... this shocking crime that no one saw coming. A whole group of teens dead, and the reason is unknown at this time. I know who the person who started this is, but why did she? Was it about revenge, love, or something else? If only I knew the troubles that she had, I could have saved all of them from disaster. I am the only survivor of the worst disaster in Danville history three years ago. My name is Ferb Fletcher, and I will find out why she became a terrorist if it is the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever**

Chapter 2: The Scene of War

When the cops finally entered the lodge, it was like a war zone. Bodies lying everywhere, multiple remnants of the explosives scattered about, and a specific green-haired teen seriously hurt. After 30 minutes, multiple ambulances were there and EMTs treating the teen. The officers put the official costs of this attack at 24 dead, 1 injured, and 20 million dollars in damage. The dead included Phineas Flynn, winner of the Nobel Peace Prize, Candace Flynn, reporter for the national news, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, perpetrator of this act of terror. In the background, a radio was finishing playing "Heart Shaped Box" by Nirvana. The scene then became more eerie as Kurt Cobain sang "_ I'll _ _be living in your heart-shaped box." _Then the room fell silent and the paramedics started to gather the bodies of the victims and covered them.

At the hospital, Ferb was recovering from his wounds. Then, his father came to visit him. He asked aabout what happened at the Fireside Girls lodge a few hours ago. Ferb then told his dad what had transpired. He warned him that there was a lot of blood.

**10:30 A.M. :**

**We were planning a surprise party for Isabella, because she came back from the Middle East. In theory, that should have been a clue to what she had become. We had Buford as our lookout. Almost everything was ready for the party, but we forgot the cake. It was a red velvet cake, Isabella's favorite cake. We had Phineas go to get the cake from the bakery. Then, 30 minutes later, Phineas came back with the cake. We had everything ready for the party. It was going to be a good party, with her favorite music and food. Isabella, however, had one more surprise in store for us, and if we were able to know what it was, the whole attack wouldn't have happened. Then, Buford saw Isablella and told us to hide. I hid in one of the closets. The closet then broke and I could not get out of it. I think that this is what saved my life. After I heard surprise, Isabella went to talk to Phineasand try to kiss him. The secret about Phineas was that he had slept with every girl at the party except Isabella. When she told him that she was in love with him, his reaction was just "Whatever". This reaction caused Isabella to leave for a couple of minutes to get a few things. This was when she gathered all of the weapons that she got from the Middle East. When she came back, I heard a gunshot and explosion. That was when the chaos started. _To be continued..._**

Chapter 3 is where most of the violence in the story happens. Just to be smart, there will be no boyfriend/girlfriend pairings in the story. I do not feel that this story should have it because this needs to be a dark story, and a couple would undermine that darknesss. Please review, and I will use any feedback to make the story better.

P.S. There will be a poll to decide what the ending of the story will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever

I know some of you were waiting to find what happens, but the story is no longer going to happen. I was working on the third chapter when a real-life attack happened in Paris. The shooting was too similar to what I was going to write for me to even think about finishing the story. If you want to find out what the ending is, inbox me and I will tell you the ending of the story. Thanks for the views and as a tribute to the City of Paris, Je Suise Charlie.

P.S: There is a poll to decide what song fic I should do for my next story. Each of these songs has some purpose for Phineas or Isabella. Check out the poll and after 7 days, I will write a song fic with the most voted song.


End file.
